Guiding the Saviors(Under reconstruction)
by Half Of My Soul
Summary: John Winchester adopts a two year old Bella Swan, incorporating her into the life of hunting and having two brothers that would do anything for her. Twenty-Two years after the death of Mary, John goes missing, leaving behind dangerous consequences for one of his children. Castiel sent on a mission by God himself, vowed he would not let that happen. (Under reconstruction)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

John Winchester looked in the rearview of his truck, watching his two boys. Six-year-old Sam was slumped against the door slightly snoring, while ten-year-old Dean sat watching the trees blur by in silence. "Now, Dean, The Swans are good people and can be trusted. Charlie and Renee are like family." Dean shifts in his seat as he looks to his father. "Why couldn't we be with Ellen? At least I know her." He muttered. Dean hated new people. With doing what his dad does, Dean knew from experience that he will never see these new faces except one time. He knew it would come to a point when The Swans would become but a distant memory. "You know why. Ellen is busy and this is a quiet place. They even have a daughter, she's about two now. You two could use the time to be around other kids." He explained. Dean just rolled his eyes and continued looking at the boring green blurs.

John knew Charlie and Renee from a few years back and helped out when they could. Saved his ass a few times than not. They didn't mind this one favor. They just recently retired, but still knew enough of the game to protect themselves. John personally thought they were more open to an attack that way, but they had a baby, and it was their life. John has never personally met Bella except once when she was just born. He just remembered she had big brown eyes and a button nose. That day was when the two decided to stop hunting, and made John promise that if anything happened to them, he'd be the one to take Bella in. He was the only hunter they trusted, and knew that if something happened to them, it would be coming for her. John really hoped that he could leave the boys for a while. He loved him, they were his life, but he didn't know two things about raising kids. Dean practically was raising himself, and spent more time with Sam that he did. He didn't know how to connect with them, and with Azazel still out there, he didn't need them to be in his way. A motel wouldn't have sufficed in this situation as John knew he would be gone for weeks at a time.

John planned for a quick hello, and an even quicker good bye. He slowed down to city limits once he was within distance and Dean started to gently coax his brother awake, none of them having any idea of what was to come. John pursed his lips as police officers swarmed the place in a flurry of movement. He stopped the truck on the curb as he saw two body bags on gurneys. "Shit." He muttered and told Dean to wait in the car. Dean being just like his father didn't listen and hopped out with Sam by his side. John sighed in frustration and picked Sam up as Dean walked next to him. "I'm family. John Swan." John easily lied and the officer nodded. "Your niece is in the playpen." He instructed. John reared back at that. Bella was alive and just sitting in the playpen calmly as if it was a regular day. That is until she saw John standing over the playpen. He was unfamiliar to her and wasn't the man she was expecting. Where was the man with the mustache? The woman with the short brown hair that she called Mommy and Daddy? Where were they? And who were these two mini strangers? Bella looked to them all as her lip quivered in confusion. That's when the waterworks started. John winced and Dean shook his head as he made no move for the child. He walks toward the playpen and Bella wobblily stands. The two were still at a height difference but they stared in one another's eyes and Dean reached for the small girl and shushed her as her arms wrapped around his neck. "I've got you." Her tiny fists pulled at his short brown hair as she sniffled, her chin wobbling every so often.

John gives Dean orders to go back to the truck while he did a quick search. He wanted to see if he could figure out what happened. He made his way upstairs and into their bedroom. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and by the looks of the carpet downstairs, something happened, and he assumed the two didn't have a swift death. Going back downstairs, he noticed the indentations of the playpen on one side of the room, separate from where it is now. It was currently near the kitchen, a place where a playpen had no business being. His guess was that it might've been moved. Bella was calm, almost too calm. If she saw anything being in the room, she would've been screaming the moment they walked in. Which means she might've been upstairs. Who brought it back down? Why didn't they kill her? John had no time to dwell on that as he made a run upstairs to what he found to be Bella's nursery grabbing any essentials he may need. He even grabbed her car seat. He sure didn't want to get pulled over.

Walking back out, he nodded to the officer and made his way to the truck and set Bella's seat in the middle between the two boys. "Here Dean. Put her in and strap her up." He started the car and decided to put distance between them and Forks. Sam and Bella were currently locked in a staring contest just eying one another in curiosity. "So what now?" Dean asked staring at Bella in bewilderment. "Well…what we usually do. But first, I need to legally make Bella your sister." Dean's eyes widened as he looked between the small girl who was now staring at him and holding his thumb tightly, and back to his father who had a determined look on his face. "But she's….a girl." Dean whispered. John nodded and smiled.

**Heaven**

**Castiel kneeled before his father awaiting orders. "I want you to find a human by the name of Jimmy Novak. He is your human vessel. Jimmy will not be ready for you until eighteen years from now. After that, there is a task you must do. The Winchester siblings are two brothers by blood, and a sister by love. You are to work alongside them in fulfilling their destiny, if Earth ever has a chance in surviving what is to come." Castiel nodded without complaint. He stood ready to leave, but God stopped him once more. "Castiel, I have a gift for you. You've always believed in me, and one of my best warriors. You won't understand it now, but in due time. Please don't ever underestimate my love for all my children." Castiel nodded once again, saying nothing. "I love you my son."**

_**5 Years Later**_

_**Christmas Eve**_

Bella squealed happily as the tiny car she was given was thrusted upon her. "Twank you Dean!" She jumped up and down, her giggling making the boys smile. She just lost a tooth that morning and planned to put it under her pillow that night, so everything she said sounded funny. "You're welcome squirt." Dean ruffled her hair as Sam looked upon his brother and sister. They were everything to him. The only thing he could call family. There was John, but he was never around. At least not for the important days, like birthdays, holidays, like now. Bella smiled over at Sam and tilted her head to the side. Bella was a very intelligent girl. She was like the girl version of Sam in so many ways but also a tough cookie like Dean. But she understood and too noticed that their father was never around. She never understood what he really did, just know that he takes care of the 'bad guys' to keep everyone safe.

Dean tried to be vague when it came to monsters and demons, hoping not to scare his siblings. Although with Sam at eleven, and he personally seeing monsters for himself, he tried not to dwell on it. They made it their mission to keep Bella as far away from it as long as they could. Until the day she will too have to face her fears. After a day of watching nothing but Christmas movies and eating junk food, Sam was already asleep, book in hand and tangled in sheets. Dean sat watching his sister as she watched the motel door in hope. Dean knew though that his father would not show. Although he promised.

_2 weeks ago_

_Dean just shrugged as his father spoke to him, ignoring the words from his mouth. "Sure dad." John shook his head, scrubbing a hand over his face. "I need to do this. People need me." He stated. Sam sat on the bed watching the two in sadness. Bella looked on as well, curiously. "What about us? We need you." Dean looked up at him, his eyes slightly blurring with tears. Dean wiped his eyes with his sleeves and looked away. He wasn't a pussy. Dean Winchester doesn't cry. "I'll be back." He stated, while making his way to the door. Bella perked up at hearing this and made her way over, hugging his leg. "Before Christmas daddy? I don't want you to miss Santa Claus!" Bella smiled up at him brightly. John crouched down and tapped Bella's nose. "Yes Bells." He rose up and made his way once more. A slight tugging on his leg stopped him again. He almost groaned. Don't get him wrong, he loved Bella like his own, but truth was he was scared getting close to them. He could die any day. But nevertheless, John would take a bullet for each one of his kids. He had to be tough and distant. There was no love in this world. Not for hunters. "Yes Bella?" He peered down at her, as she gave him a toothy grin. "You promise?" Dean's throat closed up and Sam watched silently. Waiting. Dean shook his head angrily. "I promise." Sam looked away as if he'd been socked in the gut, because every one of them knew that was an empty promise. No one knows what could happen._

"Come on Bells. Let's get to bed. It's late. Santa won't come if you're not sleeping." Bella tiredly looked back at Dean as she hugged her stuffed lion to her chest. "Daddy promised." She said and blinked at him once, then twice. She turned back towards the door and sat with her favorite orange blanket. Dean sighed and shook his head. He got down to the floor and pulled Bella next to him. She laid against him as she continuously watched the door for any signs of John. Dean stayed awake until Bella fell asleep. He gently put her in the empty bed and smoothed her hair back. Dean jumped slightly at Sam's voice. "He didn't show, did he?" Dean sat on the edge of the bed and stared into space. "Of course not Sammy. Never does." Sam peered at Bella and sighed. "Dean?" Sam asked quietly. Dean hummed in response. "What if he never comes back? What will happen to us?" Dean tilted his head about. "What do you mean?" Sam sat up slowly and leaned on his elbows. "What if there's just us? You, me, and Bella. What then?" Dean looked at the snoring Bella and then Sam. "We'll have each other." Dean answered. Sam nodded quietly. Dean finally slept, as Sam stayed up for a few hours. The morning light awoke Bella as she happily jumped about the bed, successfully waking up a sleeping Dean. "Oh, Bells." He groaned into the pillow. "Wake up! Wake up! Santa came! Santa came! Pwesents! Sammy! Dean!" Dean chuckled and to his disbelief there were boxes under their makeshift tree. Dean and Sam peered around the room looking for any sign of their father. There nothing but a note stuck to the board above Dean's head.

He plucked it off and read it quickly. "Son of a bitch." Dean muttered and shook his head. Bella gasped pointing a tiny hand at Dean. "Oooh! Dean you said a bad word!" Dean laughed and shook his head. "You just better not say them." Bella nodded and ran to the presents. Dean decided to indulge as he and his siblings opened their gifts. They got mostly clothes and CD players. Bella got a few girly things but preferred the boyish looking gifts her brothers had. She enjoyed her things anyway sharing what she thought would interest her brothers. They seemed sad almost and Bella didn't like them being sad. Bella too noticed the absence of their father. She looked to her barbie doll in guilt. She was happy when her brothers were sad. When their father was no where in the room. She shouldn't be happy. Maybe that's why he wasn't there. Was it her? Did she do something wrong? Did he not want them? The boys were shocked as Bella's barbie doll flew across the room. The head snapped right off as Bella stood there with watery eyes. Sam went to collect the doll and looked back to his sister in confusion. "I don't deserve my barbie. I've been bad. I didn't go to sleep when Dean asked and that's why Daddy isn't here. He doesn't like me anymore." Dean reared back as his teeth grinded. That was far from the truth. "Why would you think that Bella?" Sam asked as he came to sit in front of her. Bella shrugged and sat across from him. "Dad loves you Bella. He loves us all. He's just busy." Sam explained. Bella shook her head, her long brown locks swaying. "Not true! He promised! Daddy promised this time! He's not here! He hates me. Sometimes he cries when he looks at you and Dean. He stares at me all…conused? Confused?" She cocked her head to the side trying to get the word right. Sam tilted her chin up and smiled. "Dad loves you Bella. He loves us too. Sometimes Dad has important things to do and he can't always be here. You're our family Bella. Dad loves you just the same. You did nothing wrong." Bella just nodded and crawled into Sam's lap, instantly falling asleep. Sam looks at Dean, his own tears forming. Dean purses his lips.

Late that night, Dean watched as his father finally walked in after three weeks. He made his way over to Sam and Bella, kissing them both on the forehead. Sam was right in some aspects and Dean knew John loved them, he just wasn't good at showing it. That didn't make it any better though. Dean resented John, hated him. "Hey kid, you still up?" Dean just nodded and stared at his father. "What?" Dean just shook his head, wondering if he should say anything. "Bella thinks you hate her." He stared at the wall and then faced his father. "What?" John looked over at Sam who was holding Bella as they slept. "Why?" He questioned. Dean scoffed. "Why do you think? You're never here. She thinks it has something to do with her." John didn't know what to say. He looked down and took a deep breath. Before he could get any words out, Dean's words startled him. "I hate you." Dean turned over, not really regretting anything he just said.

Those words stuck with John for a long time. He realized just how bad he was doing. So for eight years he stayed with his kids, trying to be there, but teach them how to hunt. He was trying and it made up for some of the harsh, lonely moments as kids. Over the years, he would have expected that he and Dean having the tensest relationship, but in reality, it was Bella. The two argued practically everyday and he was the toughest on her. She was the youngest, but also many female hunters never got far her just wanted her safe. He just wanted them all safe. John tried finding hunts that weren't more than two states over. Bobby Singer, an old friend tried helping when he could, and had extra hands on deck. As eight years have gone by, the biggest struggle for the Winchester men were Bella's growing maturity. Physically and mentally. At the age of nine, Bella had her first period scaring the living shit out of all of them. Bella not really having any female figures in life had the internet to prepare her for such precautions. The boys? Totally unprepared. Dean and Sam hated it. At school, Sam has to hear boys talking about his baby sister and try not to kill someone. For Dean and John, it was bras. Dean hated the mere thought of them, and John just didn't want to even think about it. But on some cases and sad to say, it came in handy. Things were good, they were learning, fighting, trying. Until John left again. Azazel had resurfaced and John couldn't let him slip again. This time though John wasn't gone for just weeks, or months. Five years had gone by. He called every so often, they'd meet up occasionally. Hunt, fight the good fight. He'd disappear into the wind. Except this time…things were different. Last year, the siblings decided to go their own way, occasionally meeting here and there to catch up and eat.

Dean pulled up in his black Chevy Impala and cut the engine. Getting out, he smiled at his siblings. Sam was a lot taller than he remembered and Bella was a sight to behold. She was a pretty woman and Dean just hated to think of all the asses he had to kick. He wrapped his arms around Bella as she hugged him tightly. "Hey there Hells Bells." He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her softly. Bella moved away letting he and Sam do their macho hand man-hug thing. "So, we all know why we're here right?" Dean asked as they each leaned against their respective cars. Sam and Bella nodded looking at one another. "Dad's been missing for over a year. Last we spoke he was in Missouri. Something with Hell Hounds." "Hell hounds?" Sam questioned. "Why…you don't think?" Bella gulped and shook her head. Dean shrugged. "I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Deal is a Deal**

Deciding to be close at this moment, Sam and Bella got into the impala as Dean started it up. Bella leaned forward slightly giving her brothers a once over. They seemed healthy…enough. "Where was dad last?" She asked as Dean put the car in drive and got onto the road. "Some motel. Called Morritos or something." He answered, and his green eyes looked to her brown ones in the mirror. She gave him a small wobbly smile and sat back.

Dean turned on the radio and banged his head slightly to the song as Sam started to quietly sing the lyrics. Bella just shook her head at her brothers and smile. "Asshats." She muttered. Leaning her head against the window, Bella closed her eyes. All she saw was darkness, completely nothing. She didn't know what to expect or if dad was even at the motel. What if he wasn't? Then where would they start?

Bella wasn't sure when she fell asleep, only the fact that Dean was gently shaking her awake. She rubbed her eyes and got out as her brothers were waiting for her. "Really Dean?" She laughed. Dean just shrugged and went inside, and Sam held the door open. "Thanks Sammy." He nodded and ruffled her hair on the way in. "Jesus will you stop that?" Bella fixed her hair and shook her head at Dean who was ordering the number 1 special. Burger, fries, and their famous apple pie. Bella shook her head and sat down. The waitress looked down at her with a kind smile. "For you hun?" Bella pointed to her brother who wore a big smile on his face. "The same as he." The waitress nodded and looked to Sam. "I'll have your chicken salad, and a slice of pie." Sam smiled. Dean and Bella looked over at Sam. Bella laid a hand over Sam's forehead. "You feeling okay Sam? Since when do you eat anything sugary?" She chuckled and pulled her hand away.

"Ha ha, very funny. I haven't had pie in years. Let me have it." The two siblings chuckled and shook their head. Once their food was served, the three talked over their plan. "Once we really get into town, we should ask around, find the hotel and see if anybody recognized him. He's been here for a minute. Somebody had to have seen him." Dean stated as he brought the burger back to his lips. "God this is good." Bella shook her head as she too took another bite. "What if no one has seen him? What if he's not even missing. Dean, you know how dad is." Bella pointed out, leaning against the booth behind her. Sam nodded, agreeing with his sister. Dean put his burger down and wiped his mouth, taking a swig of his beer. "You're right Bells. I know. It's just. Something is wrong guys. A whole year and nothing? He can't just disappear like that, usually he'll show up." Sam stopped Dean shaking his head. "What do you mean show up? We rarely got together as it was. You mean show up with you to hunt?" Dean looked at Sam confused. "Yeah, didn't he ever pop in on one of you?" Sam nodded, taking a swig as well. "Well, yeah..I just..I don't know." Bella looked between the two of them, semi angry and semi hurt. "Wait, over the years Dad's been hunting with you both and neither of you bothered to tell me?" They looked to themselves and then Bella. "Well you never told us he hunted with you either so we just assumed we'd keep it to ourselves. I thought we had an understanding with that." Dean didn't understand why Bella seemed upset. She pushed her plate away and stood angrily. "That's the thing Dean, I never hunted with Dad on any hunts alone unless we were all together." She grabbed her jacket and stormed outside. A few people watched in curiosity, and others minded their business. Dean and Sam looked to each other and sighed. Dean threw down some money and walked outside with Sam following. "Bells." Dean called out.

At the table sat a man who was watching the trio outside. The waitress poured him a cup of coffee. "Siblings right?" She smiled and the man just cocked his head to the side. "Yes. Thank you." His blue eyes took in the girl who was yelling at the shorter man of the two brothers. "Dean." He whispered. His eyes widened as the girl punched Dean in the face. He stood slowly but a voice in his head stopped him. **It is not time. He will not harm her brother. That is what they call tough love. **He sat back down and watched as the three of them seemed to calm down and get inside the car, speeding off. He stood and walked outside. He walked in an alley way and quickly looked around before disappearing.

"I know Dean, but I'm still sorry." Bella apologized. Dean shook his head again. "No, I was being a dick and that was my fault. If we had any idea, we would've confronted dad on it and let you know. We thought he was doing the same with you." Bella nodded and looked out the window. She sat very still for the moment as she felt a presence near her. She looked to the side of her seeing nothing. As quickly, it was gone. Chalking it up to lack of sleep, Bella rested her eyes. Unbeknownst to them, the man from the diner sat in the car, watching them. His eyes kept zeroing in on the female Winchester, his curiosity at high notch. She was a rather beautiful human and while she acted like her brother's, her heart was pure. He could sense that within her. He could also sense the unyielding love they each had for one another. Dean and Sam were tied to their sister in a way that was forever. They would each take a bullet for one another. It was a beautiful thing.

They finally got a break after a few hours of driving. "There it is. Morrison. Dean, that's not a hard name to forget." Sam scolded as he opened the back door for Bella. Dean rolled his eyes. "Well…I was occupied at the time." Bella gagged as she walked up towards the front of the motel. She flashes a picture at the manager, albeit old, but John hadn't changed that much. The man took a closer look and nodded. By that time, Sam and Dean were already behind her. "Oh yes, I remember him. He was here maybe five to six months ago. With this woman. They were a lovely couple and stayed here quite often, which is why I remember him so vividly." Bella looked to the boys as Dean leaned against the counter. "What woman. Describe her." The man nodded and smiled. "She was blonde, about to his shoulder, and had blue eyes." Sam looked to Dean in alarm. That sounded like.. "What was her name?" Bella asked, seeing as the boys seemed to be in thought. "Umm…Maria..something with a M. M-m-Mary! That was it. Mary Campbell." Sam let out a breath and Dean turned around and walked off. "Sir, do you know where they went? What room they were in?" The man shook his head. "Sorry I cannot recall. I do know that they brought a farm house a few hours out. Past the city and into the country. You can't miss it. The two got married the last time I saw them." Bella nods in thanks and grabs Sam by the arm, leading him to the truck. Bella looks around to find Dean leaning against a Soda machine. She walked up to him and patted his hand. He looked down at her with tears in his eyes. "He..she. Dammit. He brought her back…most likely a deal..and not once called Sam or me. Or even you. If he couldn't break it to us, he could've told you." He sniffed and Bella hugged him close. "There's something I need to tell you guys. I'll drive."

Bella drove down the lone road at reasonable speed. "The manager said they got married. Guys..Dad would've never called me. The last day we were all together, Dad and I got into a fight. A big one. We said some horrible things. I criticized him of his parenting and said he wasn't my real father and he proceeded to tell me I wasn't his real daughter." Bella's eyes hardened, and deep down she knows he didn't mean it, just like she didn't mean what she said. "Son of a bitch. I can't believe he told you that." Dean shook his head while looking out the window. "I know, but that was us, and that's probably why he never tracked me down like he did you guys. We talked on the phone, but we never really addressed what was said between us that day. If Dad made a deal, then we are right to suspect Hell hounds. We just have no way of knowing when." Bella stated. She pushed on the petal as buildings started to get smaller and nothing but land was getting longer. "Dad might've had a good reason, I'm not defending him guys, but maybe if you knew, you'd do something to try to keep her here or stop his deal. You know Dad will do anything his mind can do." Bella reasoned. The boys said nothing as she drove for a few more hours. The car was tense the closer they got. The white farm house could be seen from a distance as the sun was starting to set. Bella put the car in park as they ended up on the lawn. She cut the engine as the boys got out. Dean motioned them towards the trunk as they each strapped up. "Bells, grab the Holy Water." Bella did as told and walked alongside her brothers as they strolled up to the door.

The man watched in anticipation as the Winchesters walked to the door. He was fidgety and tense. He had to be at the ready.

The door opened to a surprised John and then a wet John as holy water was splashed on his face, and his hand slashed with a silver knife. They stood watching for any signs and to their relief, there were none. "Great to see you too kids. Now…what the fuck are you three doing here?" John eyed them all, and Bella more closely. She shouldn't be here. "John?" Dean and Sam looked up as they saw their mother for the first time in twenty-two years. She was still the same as ever. Long flowing blonde hair and blue eyes. Her smile perfect. "Let them in John." John opened the door, letting them inside and Bella stood off to the side just watching the beautiful moment in front of her.

"Mom." Sam whispered as she embraced him. "Sam. My sweet Sammy." She smiled at Dean over Sam's shoulder. "Dean. Look at you both." Dean was next to hug his mother and he held her gently, afraid she would break. Dean pulled away, he and Sam's faces in awe. Mary then looked to Bella. "You must be Bella. John talks about you all the time." Bella blushed and looked to her father who had a slight smile on his face. He slipped out the front door as Bella made her way over to Mary. She wasn't sure what to say or do. Mary embraced Bella gently, and Bella couldn't help but to wrap her arms around her. She held Bella at arm's length. "You may not be my child Bella, but you are a Winchester, and that's family." Bella smiled and hugged Mary. She pulled away and let Dean and Sam have more time. She slipped outside to see her father drinking from his flask. "Dad.." She called out and made her way to him.

He looked over at her and handed her the flask. She took it, taking a swig, choking lightly as the liquor hit her system. "I'm sorry Bella." Bella looked over at him and just nodded. "I know. But why? Why do this?" John ran his hand through his hair. "I couldn't do it Bella. I love you all, I do, but I missed Mary so much. Azazel was getting the best of me, and I couldn't handle it anymore. He offered me a deal..I took it." Bella pales quickly and lets out a breath. "When?" Bella asks. John shrugged. "Anytime..he said..when the time was right.." John looked to Bella wide-eyed. Their heads snapped to the trees as low growls filled the still air. "DAD!" John's leg suddenly opened with blood and he dropped down to his knees screaming. Bella pulled out her gun, not sure where to shoot. Dean and Sam ran out of the house, drawing out their weapons. Bella watches in horror as John is being torn to pieces. She drops to her knees in pain, as her back flares. Dean and Sam watch in horror as Bella is being dragged into the woods. "Dean! Sam!" She screamed.

The man appeared behind Bella as Hell hounds started to drag her into the pit. He appeared in her line of sight and a bright white light blinded her momentarily. Sam and Dean stopped at the edge of the woods and looked to one another. Blue eyes met brown and he held out his hand. Bella hesitantly took it and was instantly in his arms. Bella looked around and then at the man. "Who are you?" He looked down at her and looked straight ahead. "I am Castiel. Angel of the Lord." Bella sucked in a breath and Castiel pressed his fingers to her forehead. "Sleep." He whispered. Sam and Dean caught up and stood in front of Castiel. Dean raised his gun and eyed Castiel cautiously. "Put her down. Now." Castiel hugged Bella closer and stared Dean down. "I cannot do that. She is damaged and needs healing. I was sent down by God to hunt alongside the Winchester siblings, to rid the world of evil. To save Earth." Sam noticed the way this…Angel held his sister. "And what of Bella?" Castiel cocked his head to the side. "I am not sure yet. I will be inside." In a blink, Castiel and Bella were gone. "The house? Right.

**AN: Please leave a review. I love hearing feedback! Hope you enjoyed. Next Chapter, we will actually see some hunting :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I Am Castiel, Angel of the Lord

Sam and Dean walked inside the house, noticing their mother nor their father was nowhere to be seen. It all happened so fast, they didn't have the time to process what just happened. They warily watch Castiel as he stands stock still staring at Bella. Dean didn't like it, not one bit.

"Okay, Angel. Stop staring, it's creepy and I don't trust you." Dean made his way over to the couch and sat next to Bella, running his finger gently down one of the scars on her leg. "Creepy?" Castiel asked confused. Sam gave his brother a confused look. "Castiel..can I call you Cass?" Sam asked. The name was just too long and seemed so...weird. Castiel looked over at Sam with a blank expression. "That is not my name. My name is.." Dean cut him off with an exasperated sigh. "Castiel..we know. We're calling you Cass...it suits you." The angel just nodded and squatted down to Bella's form and laid a hand on her forehead. The men watched in amazement as the cuts and slashes were disappearing from her body.

Dean stood, cocking his gun in case. "What are you doing to her?" Castiel have Dean a look that said it should be obvious. "Healing her." He stated. "Cass, have you been around humans long?" Castiel stood and faced the brothers. "No. I've been following you three since you reunited. I was sent down by God to hunt alongside the Winchester siblings. Brothers by blood, sister by love. I was to stop Bella Swan Winchester from going to hell." Sam sat in a chair and Dean leaned against the wall. "That's what I don't understand. How was Bella getting dragged to hell?" At that point, Castiel looked down at Bella as she started to stir. She groaned and sat up slowly. Dean and Sam rushed over, helping her into a sitting position. She licks her lips looking to them both and before she can get a word out, Castiel has a glass of water in his hand. Bella smiles and takes a few sips. "So, you really are real. I can answer your question Dean... a little bit." Castiel takes the glass from her hand and goes to stand by the window, watching outside. Bella looks to both her brothers before pulling them into a hug. "I love you guys." Dean not one usually for sappy moments, hugged his siblings close, over Bella's head he and Sam made eye contact, both their eyes watering.

While Castiel wasn't really watching, he was listening and feeling. These three had a great bond with each other and they would die for each other. This was his very first time spending a long amount of time with humans. Watching them made his heart stir, something he didn't quite understand. His vessel was peculiar and did things Castiel wasn't all too understanding of. He could feel the air and felt a sense of belonging. Castiel knew he belonged in heaven with his brothers and sisters, but Castiel was a solider. He could see Earth as a second home, but humans were strange. They talked strange and did weird things and felt emotions. Castiel did not like it. It went against everything he was, but deep down he felt it might be something he could get used to. Every so often his eyes would assess the humans, and Bella in particular. Her soul was different from the humans he came in contact with and different from that of her brothers. Hers was pure in a way that made Castiel curious.

"Yellow eyes gave Dad his deal, but you know how most deals last for ten years? Dad's deal lasted until as Dad put it "the right time." Dad's deal was a set up." As they started to process that, Castiel faced them. "Azazel, wanted more out of the bargain. Dean when you spoke to your father last, that was Azazel. He knew you'd come looking for your father sooner or later and bring your siblings. Sam is one of the Special Children, as Bella was meant to be except before he could get to Bella as a child, her parents were already being murdered. He had to try again. This was his opportunity to have another asset. He did not count on me being there. He will now stop at nothing to get to her. She is the last of his special children."

Bella stood making her way over to Castiel. His blue eyes, emotionless, assessed her. "Do you know who killed my family? My parents?" Bella's eyes watered and a tear slipped down her cheek. His eyes watched as it slid down her cheek, stopping mid-way. He lifted his hand and using his thumb, like he's seen other humans do, he wiped it away, feeling the moisture on his thumb. He looked at it, and then at Bella. "No, I do not know, but John was investigating your parent's death. He has files. What is this wetness?" Bella sniffed and looked to her brothers confused. "A tear Cass." Sam answered.

"Cass?" Bella asked raising a brow. Dean motioned to Castiel. "Yeah, his name is too damn complicated. What kind of name is Castiel anyway?" Dean shook his head. He just really didn't like the angel and the close proximity it had with his sister. She was still practically a child and he could tell the Angel was very curious when it came to her. Ignoring Dean, Castiel looked at Bella. "Do you find the name Cass suitable? I am still Castiel yes?" Bella couldn't help but laugh and also find it rather cute at how confused he was. "Yes, I like Cass. Do you like it? You will still be Castiel. We've just shortened your name." He tilted his head. "I think so." Bella shook her head and smiled. "Well, where are these files?" Sam made his way around the house, finally noticing that it had the same layout in their home from what he could remember and the pictures he's seen. "Dean, Dad really wanted things the way they used to be. You'd remember way more stuff than I would." Dean took notice and did a walk through, noticing that everything was in the exact same place.

"Well I'll be dammed." He whispered looking at his old room. Bella watched her two brothers disappear around different corners, a small smile on her face. Despite what's happened, they get a piece of their childhood back. "Bella?" Bella turned towards Castiel as he held a few folders in his hand. "This is what you're looking for." He handed Bella the folders and she sat down on the couch and shakily opened the first one. She quickly closed it as the pictures of her parent's dead body flashed in her face. Castiel watched and noticed how such an image affected her.

Castiel took the folder from her hand and opened the folder skimming the notes John made, and he noticed that the last lead led him to Alaska. It was soon scribbled off as if the lead didn't follow through anymore. "There is not much here, except Alaska. A house." He explained and Bella nodded in thought. "Alaska is a long drive, and there is no telling what could be there." Castiel set the folder down and walked towards Bella. "I can teleport you there. I was given the task of hunting with all of you, and that includes protection. I will protect you from anything and everything that may come our way." Bella had to chuckle at the Angel. He was blunt and seemed to follow orders. "But my brothers.." Bella stated looking at the stairs. The two were already at the top of the stairs. They knew she needed closure and having an Angel provided perfect backup. This was something she needed to do on her own and they respected that. While they were wary having her alone with Azazel out there somewhere, from the way Castiel was persistent and while his voice was emotionless, the two saw that he would protect Bella at all costs. He may not have noticed but Dean and Sam noticed the way he hovered around Bella, and attentive to her needs. They didn't know if Angel's knew what liking someone or even loving someone felt like, but they knew for sure, that Castiel was interested in their sister. It was hard not to be, she was an old soul, and had a different and optimistic view about everything.

The two walked down and sat on either side of her. Sam grabbed the folder from Castiel and looked through it, shutting his eyes at the dead bodies. "Go. We'll be fine. You won't be gone for but a few days if that, and besides, Cass will be with you. You need to do this. Once you get back, we're going to hunt down Azazel and send his ass straight to hell. Dad would want you to do this, and we do as well. Just be careful." Sam pulled Bella in for a hug and smoothed her hair down. No matter what anyone said, Bella was his family and always would be. Dean nodded and pulled Bella in close. Sam looked to Castiel. "You said you were here for her and to help us. Prove it. If you let anything happen to her, I will kill you." Sam usually wasn't one for threats, but he couldn't lose Bella…not now. Castiel nodded in understanding. "I understand."

Bella stood next to Castiel and he grabbed her hand. "I will take you to your vehicle and let you collect your weapons." Within a blink of the eye the two were gone. Dean grabbed a beer and sat next to Sam. He slapped $100 on the table, and Sam raised a brow. "I give it within a week Cass will be all over her." Sam scrunched up his face. "Eww dude, this _is _Bella we're talking about and I so don't want to think about that, but you're on..I give it a month." The two shook hands and Dean polished off his beer.

Bella swayed slightly as Castiel steadied her. "Next time, warn a girl will you?" Bella lifted her trunk, lifting the false bottom. "Why would I warn a girl about teleporting?" Bella shook her head and laughed softly. "It's a figure of speech Cass. Meaning you should have warned me of the side effects of teleporting." He watched her for a moment and looked around. "I understand. You humans are delicate creatures. Jimmy was a delicate human as well." Bella grabbed her gun, putting it in her boot and a knife in her jacket. "Jimmy?" She asked curiously, looking at Castiel for clarification. "Jimmy Novak is my vessel. The human I am wearing." Bella's face scrunched slightly. "We really need to work on how you word things. What do you look like without a vessel?" He followed Bella as she opened the back door. "My angelic form is a multi-dimensional wave-length of celestial intent." Bella pulled out a new shirt for accommodating the weather in Alaska. She removed her jacket and started removing her shirt. Castiel couldn't help but watch in wonder. Bella oblivious to him, pulled on her shirt, a thick wool turtleneck. She turned to see him still staring and blushed. "…Um..I should have told you to look away. Anyway, what exactly does that mean?" He looked away and out into the distance. "My true form is not meant for human eyes." Bella nodded and stepped out, closing her door. Making sure she had her phone, she grabbed Castiel's hand. "You may experience dizziness and feel off balance." He warned. Bella smiled and looked at him. Bella was about 5'3 and he looked to be about 5'10 or 5'11. Her brown eyes met his blue one's. "I know Cass. Let's get going." Just like that, Bella was surrounded by snow and in front of a house.

Bella shivered despite the shirt she put on over her jacket and squinted. Bella started to move forward until a hand grasped her shoulder. "Wait. Don't move." Castiel disappeared and Bella looked around slowly. Nothing could be seen for miles and Bella realized this place was secluded. Castiel reappeared behind her. "There are creatures inside, do you want to move forward?" Castiel assessed the house, his body tensing. Bella nodded and walked forward, Castiel two steps behind her. Bella realizes that it was no house they stood in front of, it was like a mansion. She felt for her gun and nodded to herself. She knocked on the door loudly and waited. Within seconds, the door opened, and Bella was met with a handsome man that looked to be in his mid-30s with blonde hair and butterscotch eyes.

"You must be Bella. Come in." Bella was wary and from Cass's assessment, he was not human. "How do you know me?" Bella would rather stay in the cold than go inside with the unknown. "John Winchester told me about you. We won't hurt you, I promise." Bella looked to Castiel and he nodded. While this man wasn't human, and proper reading was hard, he sensed no deceit. Bella walked inside after the man moved out of the way. Castiel felt for his weapon, hiding it in his sleeve. He trailed behind Bella as they were led to the living room. Six other people stood in the room and Bella took them all in. They were all pale and had the same colored eyes. The man gestured for her to sit, and Bella sat in the most comfortable chair she's ever been in. The man gestured towards Castiel, and he followed Bella's lead, sitting next to her. He preferred to stand, but he wanted to appear normal to them. He noticed one of the creatures with bronze hair staring at them rather hard, and Bella in particular. He felt something inside him akin to anger, yet that wasn't quite what it was either. "My name is Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family. I think by the way you two are looking, you know that we are not human. We are vampires. Cold one's." Bella paled and Castiel stood swiftly. Bella made a move to pull out her gun, but it was quickly taken from her and put on the table in front of her. A blur headed towards Castiel and in seconds, the blur was facing his family with Castiel's angel blade at their neck. Carlisle frowned and his eyes widened. "Please, let Edward go, we mean you no harm. Your weapons are no good to us. Bella. John Winchester came to me a few months ago and asked about your family. Charlie and Renee Swan." Bella looked towards Castiel and nodded. He let Edward go, and stood behind Bella. Castiel stared into the vampire's eyes, bringing a chill to his body. Whatever he was, he was not to be messed with. He looked to Bella and noticed she was quite pretty. He wondered if she and the being were a couple.

"Why would he come to you?" Bella asked. She looked around the room, looking for exits, and noticed that there were plenty doors but none of them were being blocked. "We lived in the area when the accident happened. We heard that you survived but family came to take you in. We knew your father and mother, and while they didn't exactly know what we were, we proved to not be a problem. I told the same thing to John. He too wondered if we knew anything. Days prior however, there were a group of men dressed in black suits that came by your parent's house. They left in a hurry, but we did see them sometime after the police left the scene that night. We moved shortly after." Bella stood and stuck out her hand. "Thank you. Do you have any idea who they were?" Carlisle shook her hand and smiled. "I know they weren't human." Bella grabbed her gun and slipped it back in her jeans. Castiel stood behind her, and Bella could feel his presence. The family followed them outside and noticed there was no car. The young one, Edward, sped forward, stopping in front of Bella. Castiel laid a hand on his arm and gave him a warning look. "Do not do that again." His blue eyes seemed to glow brightly as his voice dropped an octave, and that struck a fight or flight response within the vampire. He understood though. She was this thing's human, and not to be touched. He held up his hands and nodded. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to say you are a peculiar human Bella. Immortality would suite you quite well." Bella looked into his butterscotch eyes and gave a small smile. She stepped back and to Castiel's side. She took his hand and shook her head. "No offense…Edward was it? I hunt creatures like you. Besides, I have a life of my own already, and drinking blood isn't my cup of tea." He nodded and in a blink of an eye, he was next to his family, a small frown on his face. Bella looked to Castiel and he gave all of them a once over. Like that, the two disappeared before their eyes and the faint fluttering of wings could be heard.

Bella opened her eyes to see a house she's never seen before. "Cass?" The two walked up to the porch and Castiel grabbed her hand, stopping her from opening the door. "This is your house Bella. No one has lived here since your parent's murder. I brought you here so that you could think of anything you remember." Bella pushed forward and gulped. She noticed a slight stain on the floor and closed her eyes. They died here. "Begging." Bella whispered, closing her eyes. Castiel watched in curiosity as what Sam called a tear slipped down her face. Bella took a look around the house and sadly couldn't remember anything. She found a file cabinet at the top of the stairs and opened it up and hummed as she noticed a file labeled Azazel. Bella also noticed a folder titled Raphael. She grabbed them both and looked around, catching a glimpse of purple. She walked into what was her nursery. She looked at the purple covered walls and the tiny crib that was set up with zoo animals. She smiled softly, grabbing a stuffed tiger from the crib.

She held to her face and smiled. Her eyes zoomed in on an envelope that had her name written on it. She opened it and gasped. Inside the envelope was a wad of cash that had a sticky note attached to it. This was 20,000 dollars and a small letter attached to it.

_Dear Isabella,_

_If you are reading this, that means that your father and I are dead. Hopefully you're with John as we wished, and I hope you're living the life. If you're a hunter, all I can say is to make us proud. We love you so much, and I want you to know that no matter what, we will be here, with you. I know that you have questions, but I can't write too much, I don't have time. Just know that in a file cabinet at the top of the stairs, there are two folders you will need to get: Azazel and Raphael. Your father has been trying to find out as much information on him as possible. When you were first born, he almost got to you, but we were ready. We know that he's probably come back for you, but even he won't be able to get to you tonight. Too many forces were at play. Anyway, enough of that, in this envelope is some money, and I want you to have this necklace. So, we'll always be with you. We love you._

_Love, _

_Mommy._

Bella sniffled and pulled out a silver locket. Opening it, she saw herself as a baby next to a man with a moustache and a woman with short brown hair. She slipped it on and held her hand over it briefly. "Bella." His voice startled her as she jumped. She spun around, only to be met with his chest. "Jeez. You scared me." She gasped, stepping back some, only to stumble over a stuffed animal. His semi-cold hands grasped her by the jacket, stopping her from falling over. He pulled Bella forward gently, but swiftly. She laid her hands against his chest and looked into his blue eyes. They seemed so frozen and blank, it was unnerving. It made her shiver slightly and he cocked his head to the side, just watching her. "Why do humans have tears?" He questioned. Bella stepped to the side and out of his hold. "It's called crying. We cry when we are happy, or upset, hurt." She explained. He reached out wiping her cheek once again. "Are you upset?" He asked. She looked at the envelope and nodded. "Yeah Cass. I am." She grasped the folders and seemed to have everything. He grasped her shoulder's gently and instantly they were gone and, on a mountain, overlooking Forks. Bella gasped and shifted closer to Castiel. She wasn't a fan of heights and he looked down at her. He sat down, crossing his legs, and Bella did the same. She put the money in her jacket as Castiel grabbed the files, stuffing them in his jacket. "Why are we here?" She asked.

He looked at her and back to the distance. He looked to the sky, at the stars. "I wanted to show you this. The stars. To stop your tears, as you call it." He answered. Bella looked up in the sky and smiled. "Thank you." He said nothing, but nodded. He looked down as Bella's warm hand grasped his and he stared for a while, as his heart sped up slightly. He didn't understand these feelings and they were confusing. He wanted to ask Bella, but didn't know how. He grasped her hand in his and closed his eyes. **You're welcome Castiel. **He let out a breath as God's words passed through his head. It comforted him. God might not have been in heaven, but he was watching over him, he loved all his children. He racked his brain for what he could possibly be thankful for. He came up short and stiffened as Bella laid her head on his shoulder. He relaxed instantly though and mimicking the brothers, he ran his hand through her long, dark hair. It was soft and comforting, but he knew that he was experiencing human emotion. He wasn't quite sure what that meant, but there was something about the human he was spending lots of time with, that made it intriguing.

**AN: I lied, no hunting just yet. Next chapter though for sure. Review please, and let me know if the formatting is off. ****😊 Next chapter, Castiel will be ****shorted**** to Cass unless you guys like it as Castiel unless mentioned directly. All mistakes are my own, and I won nothing but the plot. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: It has been a while. This is Chapter 4. I am putting a hold on all stories. I realize I cannot do more than one story at a time or I will lose interest. As of right now, this will be the only story I will be working on. I am aiming for a good 20 or so chapters, but we will see. Please read and review, what you like, and what you would like to see next. Any suggestions? PM me and I'll take them into consideration. Thank you. Have a great rest of your day!**

**P.S. I'm not sure if I was ever clear on the timeline. Castiel appears in Season 4, while John died in Season 2. I've merged the timelines a little bit, Season 1-2 really consisted of killing Azazel while 4 was to stop the 66 seals from breaking. So, the next few chapters will be a mix of them.**

**Chapter 4: Who's Lilith?**

Sam and Dean found themselves staring at what their father called The Colt. Hand crafted to kill all supernatural creatures. He even had the recipe to make more bullets. "This will kill Azazel." Sam nodded to himself, smiling slightly.

Dean nodded and twisted it in his hands. "We just have to find him. We can summon him?" Dean mused, looking to his brother. Sam shook his head and responded, "No. He'll know something is up. We have to track him." A deep voice startled them, making them jump. "We do not have time for that."

The two spun around to see a man with dark black hair, and brown eyes. "Who are you?" Sam asked, giving the man a once over. "Michael." Dean raised a brow and put two and two together. Cass being around and then a random pop-in? "The archangel?" He asked skeptically. Michael nodded.

"That's right Dean. I have a smart vessel." The brothers reared back confused by the term vessel. "Vessel?" Sam asked. "You are the body he is meant to possess." Cass's voice had everyone looking to him. "Ah. Castiel." Bella looked between everyone and made her way towards Sam and Dean. She looked to Michael. "You cannot have his body." She stated firmly. To be possessed by an angel? Bella remembered the talk she had with Cass about once you're let in, the human soul returns to heaven, or in some cases the Angel fully takes over. Michael cocked his head to the side. This human was a weird one, he liked her. He also wanted to test the angel, to see if he was really fulfilling what he was meant to. "Then maybe I'll have yours instead?"

He stalked towards them, his eyes trained on Bella. Cass appeared in front of her, his angel blade in his hand. "You know as well as I do, that Isabella Swan Winchester is not your vessel. I do not take threats to her lightly Michael. You should know that. I do not take threats to any of the Winchester's lightly." He stated in a cool voice. Bella shivered lightly. He did that voice again, like with the Cold One's.

Michael smirked and stepped back. "I see. You're on top of your game." He complimented. Cas gave him a small nod. "Why are you here Michael?" He asked, putting his angel blade back in his coat. Bella, Dean, and Sam went to the couch and sat. Michael smiled and looked around the house, touching small pictures here and there.

"Lilith." He answered. "Impossible." Cass snapped. Bella and Cass met eyes and Bella looked between the two angels. "Wait. Who's Lilith?" She asked. Michael turned towards her and her brothers. "The first demon Lucifer created. She's here to free him." Dean stood shaking his head and waving his hands about. "Free the devil? That's a thing?" He looked to the two angels waiting for an answer. "Of course Dean. It's a thing. There are over 600 seals and Lilith needs to break just 66 of them to set Lucifer free. She's only been out for three days and 1 seal has already been broken." Cass took in a deep breath. "I didn't hear anything about this on angel radio." Michael turned smiling.

"Of course not, you've been playing human. Well now you know." Dean ran a hand through his hair tiredly. "Okay, so which seals have been broken?" Michael sniffed and wrinkled his nose. "One was broken in Hell. It is when a righteous man sheds blood in hell, meaning he has tortured others to end his suffering. The next one we don't know, but there is one called The Rising of the Witness, which means ghosts of the people who witnessed the supernatural will rise. It is said that she is going after hunter victims." The siblings each looked at each other and nodded.

"Well, off we go. We need to catch this bitch and find Azazel." Dean stated, making his way around the two Angel's and outside. Bella and Sam followed after their brother with ease. Castiel gave Michael a wary look, following the humans. Michael watched from a distance smiling. "Maybe Earth has a chance?" He questioned and disappeared in a snap.

Sam was already on his laptop looking for cases similar to that of Lilith's doing. "Found something in Georgia. Sources say people are rising from the dead. Many people think it's a government thing but this seems about right." Sam showed Bella the clippings and Bella hummed in thought. "Ok, so let's say we do find this Lilith. How the hell do we kill her? Sam look up the lore on anything about Lilith. Dean, how are we going to put those souls to rest?" She questioned. Her and Dean made eye contact in the rearview. "We'll figure out something. This is all types of fucked up. So technically, this seal is already broken. How did it go with Cass?" He asked. Bella shuddered slighty, not due to fear, but the thought of Cass. "We got a few leads. Demons, and something with a Raphael. I didn't get a chance to ask Cass about it. We met some Cold One's." She answered. Dean almost stopped the car. "Cold One's?! Cass took you around cold one's?!" He snapped. Bella rolled her eyes at her brother's overprotectiveness. "Nothing happened. He was a more of a threat to them than they were to us. Cass is a very…peculiar angel." Bella blushed slightly, looking out the window. Dean shook his head. Looks like he just might win the $100.

Driving for a good 10 hours, the three rotating off and on, they decided to stop at a motel. As Dean went to get the room, Bella and Sam chatted about what was found and Sam was curious about Cass. "So, Cass." Bella rolled her eyes. "Ever since we've met him it's all you and Dean can ask about." Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I think we're all a bit curious. We don't know much about him except he's meant to hunt with us. You've spent more time with him." Bella blushed lightly thinking of her time with him on the cliff. "He's a good guy I can tell you. He's with us for a reason, I feel it. But Sam? I also feel like he's meant to be in all our lives." Sam hummed looking to his sister. "How do you think?" He cocked his head to the side. Bella looked towards Dean smiling. "I'm not sure but he's good for us."

**AN: I know it's been a long time, I've just been stuck on how to proceed so this chapter is much shorter. Hope you enjoyed. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Closer to You

Cass watched quietly as the Winchester siblings sat around books and in Sam's case a computer. "I still don't know how we missed her." Bella muttered shaking her head. She was disappointed and Castiel could tell by the crease in her brow. "I don't know, we've never dealt with a demon as powerful as she. The lore says Lilith is Lucifer's right hand man." Sam responded showing Bella something on his computer. "You will find her." Cass responds hoping to keep the hunters in a positive mood. It's been a month and the siblings couldn't stop Lilith from her plan. She seemed a step ahead. They were able to put the bodies and souls to rest without any other casualties.

"I sure hope so." Bella sighed running fingers through her hair. Cass's blue eyes followed the movement in a trance like state. The texture of hair was always so appealing to him. More and more every day he was finding it rather difficult to take his eyes off her. His mind went to the time he took her to the coven of Cold One's. His body was singing with uncharted power, his instinct to protect his charge. When the mind reader appeared in front of her, he didn't understand the feelings at the time but Dean has had him watching movies of all kinds and shows. He now knew that feeling was jealousy. He still didn't understand what it meant, but he knew he didn't like the bubbling anger that arose.

As Dean moved away from the TV, Cass decided to flip through the Channels. He was still getting used to technology and how to use them. He's one of the few Angels that have been on earth for more than a month, and haven't gone up to heaven. As he was flipping he saw something that was rather interesting to him. He stopped on that channel, setting the remote down as he sat in the chair. He cocked his head to the side as the woman on screen seemed to be screaming but not a painful scream, more pleasureable. The man behind her was making odd grunting noises and pinching the woman's nipples. As the siblings were so caught up in their own work, sounds barely registered to them. "So I think we need to...what's that..oh my god." Sam muttered looking up to see that the noise he was hearing was in fact coming from their room. Dean raised his brows and nodded to himself. Bella actually blushed and stood quickly. "Cass! Um..do you know what you're watching?" She asked awkwardly coming to a stand next to him and grabbed the remote. Cass looked up at her innocently. "Of course. The Pizza Man." Bella let her head drop in embarrassment and the fact that she wanted to laugh.

She turned off the tv and smiled. "Do you know what they were doing?" She asked. "I assume sexual entercourse but does slapping have to be involved? Or the pulling on the females nipples? It seems rather painful, and what was that liquid that came from her-" Bella snorted shaking her head holding up a hand. "Okay...lets not go there today. Yeah?" Bella laughed. Cass wasn't sure why he asked this question but he was curious. "Have you done the Pizza Man Bella?" Bella stood still her face flaming up. Dean stood covering his ears. "La la la, I don't hear anything! I don't not want to know about my sister and sex! You better have not done the Pizza Man!" Dean pointed at her giving her his best "big brother" look. Bella shook her head quickly. "What!? No! I haven't done the Pizza Man! I haven't done anything!" She answered flustered. She face palmed and shook her head. "I can't believe I'm talking to you guys about my non-existent sex life." Cass to his surprise found joy and what he can call satisfaction that Bella had not done with Pizza Man.

Cass watched the scene in the front of him. "Dean can I ask a question? You seem familiar in the activities of the Pizza Man as well as the magazines you have in your bag." Dean coughed and shook his head waving his hand hoping to get Cass to stop talking. "Uh ask me later yeah?" Dean cleared his throat, and once again put their heads back in the game. "Ew Dean." Bella muttered sitting down.

**Time Skip***

Bella was currently chasing down a demon through the woods. She could faintly hear her brothers behind her. Bella wanted to catch this demon to find more information on Lilith. They really didn't want Lucifer rising. To her shock the demon turned around holding her hands up. "I give." Bella glared stepping towards her bit by bit. "I'm not stupid. Why'd you stop?" Bella held her knife tightly as she flexed and unflexed ready to spring at any moment. "You want information. I want to give it." Bella cocked her head to the side still tense. "What's in it for you?" Bella asked skeptical. The demon smirked, her black eyes unnerving. "Just one thing. We have a common foe, well two. Lilith and Luicifer. Aw don't give me that look. Not all demons like ol daddy that much. Ain't that right Dean-O?" Bella didn't take her eyes off of the demon as she heard two sets of feet.

"Whatever you say. Why haven't we ganked this evil bitch yet?" Dean asked coming to stand by his sister. "I've got info. You want to stop Lilith and I know how. It's to kill her. She has to be alive when the last seal is broken for Luicifer to rise. Her death before the last seal stops it all from happening. I know you think I'm lying, but I like the underworld without Lucifer's wrath. He can be a bit...dramatic."

"What's in it for you?" Sam asked glaring. "Aw Sam don't be hostile. With Lilith and Lucifer together...it's no fun for your world or mine. I have one gain out of this bargain...Just this." The demon was in front of Bella in seconds blowing some type of powder in her face. Bella coughed a little her eyes squinting. Wings flapping and a bright light blinded the siblings for a moment. Bella leaned backwards, Deans steady hand on her back held her upright. "What the hell was that?" Castiel came forward and Bella could see the bright glowing his eyes always did. She noticed that they did the same thing last time when Edward appeared in front of her. She figured he does it every time he saves her. Now she could see underlying emotions in his eyes. He looked like he was sad and worried although his face was stone cold. _He cares? _Bella thought before collapsing into her brothers arms. Sam came forward, his brown eyes worried. "What's happening?" He asked Cass. Cass was just staring at Bella, his bright almost glowing blue eyes shining with rage and soft emotions that the brothers could clearly see. "Cass?" Dean asked hoping to snap the Angel out of his trance. "Cass?! Look don't go all wonky on us now. We need to get back to the motel and figure out what the hell is going on. We're all worried right now."

Dean lifted Bella into his arms and Sam pursed his lips seeing his brother struggling somewhat. "Give her to me. I got it." Dean paused giving him a blank face but Sam knew Dean was just as worried as he was. Cass looked at the two with slight agitation and impatience. There was a need within him now, one he didn't understand. Dean handed his sister over gently smoothing her hair out of her face. She was sweaty. Sam josteled her a bit but found a comfortable way to hold her.

Cass and the boys found there way out of the woods in no time and to the car. Sam laid her on the seat and moved away as Cass silently sat underneath her feet. Sam closed the door making his way to the passenger side as he and Dean got in. As Dean drove away Sam kept glancing back at his sister and their Angel. "So do you really think that demon was telling the truth?" Sam asked. "I'm not sure but Lilith needs to die. That demon wanted something and whatever she's doing, she's got it. Cass what do you think?" Dean asked looking to see him looking down at Bella. "Cass?" Dean asked. Cass looked at Dean with a strange look on his face. "Why do I feel scared?" Sam did a double take. "What?" He asked. The brothers were confused. They've never seen him act like this. "Why am I scared? As your sister lies here unconscious, I am scared. There is this warmness inside of me. I feel sad and if something happens to her or any one of you, I feel like I could... as Bella says cry. In my heart there is joy when seeing you all alive and breathing. But seeing Bella...like this makes me want to keep her close. I cannot heal her because this is mental, not physical. I don't understand. I feel helpless."

He looked down caressing Bella's face. "It's love." Sam whispered. Dean helped elaborate. "You feel the way you do about us and her because you love us. Not in a sexual way, but a familial way. You see us as family and to lose one of us..hurts you just as bad if we were to lose each other. You love Bella differently. When you love someone, all you want to do is protect them. You want to be with them and there for them all the time. When something bad happens you want to cry or get mad. When you love someone like a woman, it's different in a sense. You'll want to do things with her and be there for her all the time. You..you feel lost without her. Right?" Dean asked clearing his throat slightly.

"Yes. When I took Bella to her childhood home, and I noticed she had tears, I took her on a cliff. We sat together and I heard God tell me 'You're welcome'. That's when Bella leaned into me. Before I was sent on earth to help you, God told me he has a gift for me, for being his servant. He said I wouldn't understand it at first, but I believe he meant Bella."

Sam sucked in a breath. "So a soulmate then?" Dean's leg twitched slightly. "I guess so." Cass answered. "Tell me how you feel." Sam offered. They could get a better understanding this way. They wanted to see if what he felt was love. "When I see her..she makes me smile, something I am not used to. When she runs her hand through her hair, I just want to do the same. Sometimes I want to hold her close to me and never let her go. She is pure. She feels right. I am drawn to her since the first day I saw her. When she is in danger or trouble, or if I feel like something is a threat, my eyes will slightly glow, something God told me to pay attention to. I want to do the sexual intercourse with her although I don't understand how humans do-." Sam covered his ears sighing.

"Okay..um that's enough now. You love her. It's a little weird but I wouldn't want no one to take care of her except you." Sam answered honestly. If something was to ever happen to Dean and himself, it would be Bobby to look after her but since Cass has come along, it is clear to see that he would always keep her safe. Dean just grunted although he felt the same. "Well Dean you owe me that hundred." Dean grumbled pulling out a $100. "All I will say is this, if she sheds a tear over you, I will find some way to smite your Angel ass." Cass cocked his head to the side. "I am not easy to kill Dean, but if you have an Angel blade, my death will be swift." Dean rolled his eyes. Cass smiled at his friends antics and threats but knew he could never harm Bella in any way. The only problem now is that Bella was knocked out cold with some type of powder and they had Lilith to catch on top of that finding Azazel, and keeping Luicifer free.

Cass bent and kissed Bella's forehead, something he used to see from Jimmy's memories. He couldn't help this feeling that something was wrong. He didn't like it. All he could do was wait.

_Bella looked into the yellow eyes of the thing that killed her brothers mother. "You." She stated simply. He smiled evilly. "Yes me." He laughed. "What are you doing here?" Bella's asked as she backed against the wall. "To get the very thing I came for." He whispered into her ear. Bella pushes him away. "They won't let you hurt me." Bella answered glaring. Azazel tsked shaking his head. "If they could see me. But they can't..I'm in your head." He smilled evilly. Bella shook her head. "Liar. What do you want?" Azazel was next her again. He leaned forward and smiled, "Your soul, and not even your precious Angel can save you." With that, he thrust his hand into her stomach squeezing. "Ah, there it is. It's so squishy! So pure! I will break you in every way until you surrender it to me." He growled in her ear. Bella leaned over doubling in pain. "Never!" She gritted out gasping for breath. Azazel smirked taking his hand out, his arm covered with blood. "We'll see." He backhanded Bella across the face and she went flying into the wall, except only the wall became a table. One she couldn't move from. Azazel was in front of her once again, laughing. "You will scream for me pet! And as soon as you give it to me, your misery will end in a beautiful...red...death."_

_"They'll know something's wrong!" She grunted out against the pain as he __scraped a hook down her stomach. His yellow eyes assessed her hungrily. "No. They won't dear. You're passed out. They won't know a thing. To them...you're sleeping." He laughed. Bella shook her head, tears slipping down her cheeks as her face hardened. She could do this. She'd find some way to give them a sign. "Game on bitch." She whispered. Azazel hummed to himself. "Oh we're going to have fun."_

_**AN: There it is. I'm a day early on posting so I don't mind. Read and review. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Worry you Should **

Sam paced the motel room as Dean talked to Bobby. "Okay. No she's not waking up. It's been a few hours at best. It's like she's sleeping." Dean ran a hand through his hair as Cass sat still in a chair.

He closed his eyes tuning everything out as he felt for Bella. "Castiel." His eyes shot open, glowing brightly. Sam noticed this rushing over. "What is it?" He asked standing in front of Cass. Cass said nothing as his head snapped to Bella's still form. He knew in essence that her very soul was pure and white hot. "Castiel." Bella's voice whispered, he could hear it in his head. "Do you hear her?" Dean stopped mid sentence starring at Cass. "Hear who? Bella?" Cass nodded standing quickly, pushing the brothers aside. He knelt by the bed and put his pointer and middle fingers on each side of her head. Cass closed his eyes as he made a connection with Bella mentally.

_He was in a dark room that smelled of dirt. There was a doorway where a dim light shone through. Cass gritted his teeth at Azazel's voice. "Say it! Out loud! Give it to me! He can't save you." He could hear Bella's grunt of pain. "Castiel. Dean. Sam. They are what I live for." Cass made his way towards the light following the voices. He found Azazel standing over Bella with a grin on his face._

_"Get away from her." He walked into the room, his hands balled at his side. Azazel smirked and turned to face Cass. "Castiel. What a surprise. Not." He laughed. "I can do whatever I want in here. Bella? Why don't you show our dear Angel out yes?" Bella could only lean her head forward making eye contact. She noticed the bright hue. "I'm sorry. Tell my brothers he will not break me." Azazel growled. "We'll see about that!" Cass felt like he was being thrown. _

Cass opened his eyes, his blue eyes shining with rage. "Cass! What's going on?" Dean asked by his side. "Azazel is in her head. Bella kicked me out." He breathed. Sam frowned. "What? Why would she do that?" Dean groaned punching the wall.

"Dammit! How the hell did we let this happen? It was that demon bitch! Sammy you know why. He wants her soul and he will break her mind inside out." Cass balled his hands at his side. "No. Bella said he will not break her and I won't let him. You two need to focus on getting Lilith. I can take care of Bella." Dean started to shake his head and Cass stood swiftly grabbing Dean by the collar. He pushed Dean into the wall with a growl. "You need to do this. We all have a job to do. Get Lilith and kill her. With her in the way, Lucifer will be set free. We cannot let Lucifer out of his cage! Do you have any idea what he's going to do to this world once he's free? Do you? I have an obligation to the three of you, but that woman on the bed is my priority. I told you why I'm here. Why I will _always _be here. Isabella Winchester's mind will not break, her soul will stay intact for if it does not, I fail and if I fail, I fail her..and myself. I will truly have no purpose. Do you understand Dean?"

Dean was quiet as he stared the Angel down. "I get it. Let go of me. Fine, we'll do what we need to, keep her safe. You don't understand me Cass, us. Bella had nobody when we found her and has been by our side all these years. We practically raised her. That girl may not be blood but she is all we have now. Sam and me? All she has. If she was anyone else but Bella, I wouldn't give a rats ass. You swoop in in here and yeah it's great! It's wonderful to have an Angel of God. But tell me this Cass. Where the hell was your God when this girl had her parents killed? Where was your God when our Mother was killed? Where was he the days and weeks alone we spent by ourselves in motels? Where?! Where is he now Cass? Tell me. I pray every night I don't lose the most important people in my life, the people I'd sell my soul for. I'd die for. So it's hard when my little sister is being tortured in her own mind by some deranged son of a bitch! It's hard knowing that an Angel, a real life freaking Angel is the soulmate of my sister, the person I should've been giving threats to and running off just to see if he'll come back and the fact is that you're perfect because no matter what I'd do or say to you, you'll never leave her. We've never had that." Dean explained breathing hard.

Cass stares at Dean and held out his hand. "I'll never leave any of you." He vowed as he and Dean grasped hands. Sam grabbed his gun and the keys to the Impala and Dean followed him out. Cass turned to Bella once again, ready to try.

He forced his way in again and this time ended up with Bella alone. _"Cass?" She asked surprised coming to a stand. He made his way towards her, his face stotic, but eyes enraged. "Bella. Don't push me out." He stated holding his hands in the air. She shook her head. "I had to. He would've hurt you." Cass shook his head no. "Nobody can hurt me. We need to get you out." He came to her side grabbing her by the arm. "Not until the job is done. Please tell me you haven't gotten Lilith yet." He cocked his head to the side. "I thought our mission was to get Lilith." Bella shook her head frantically. "No. That's why Azazel is here. I shut you out so that you could stop them from going after her, Azazel has been telling me all about it. The demon that did this wanted me to know, to know that the moment Sam and Dean killed her would be the moment I woke knowing that I couldn't warn them. She is the seal that breaks. Killing her free's Luicifer. They know __nothing and I mean nothing breaks me. You need to __leave Cass." He sighed. "I can't." He answered looking down at her. Bella let out an agitated sigh. "Cass please. Stop my brothers." She lifted her hands to his face and his eyes softened. "I know you don't want to leave me, but I will be okay. I see it in your eyes, how you feel. Nothing is going to happen to me. This is my head and I call the shots." She whispered, her brown eyes determined. Cass grabbed at her wrists pulling her hands to his chest. "I mean that I literally can't leave. Something is holding me here." Bella looked down thinking she read his eyes and body language wrong. It was silent between the two and Cass noticed the look of sadness upon her. He lifted her chin smiling softly. "Do not be misled. As far as Angel's can feel, I've grown very fond of you all. Mostly, I'm fond of you very much. Much more than your brothers." He admitted quietly. Bella sucked in a breath. "I-" She was cut off by loud clapping. _

_"Aww, isn't that sweet? The Angel is in love. Pity. I at least wanted you to suffer first before admitting your little feelings. Phooey. It's alright. I'll kill you both. Castiel? Be a dear and sit." A chair appeared and with a flick of his wrist, Azazel had Cass glued to a chair. "Perfect. Bella? Let's talk sweetie. You have such a big, fat...beautiful mouth. Did Castiel tell you? Oh? No? Has he ever felt it?" He glided over to Bella with a smile. He pulled her in close, kissing her hard." Cass struggled against invisible restraints. "Get away from her." He growled. "This is your mind Bella. Beat him in your head." He snapped. Azazel leaned away grasping Bella by the neck. "Son? The parent's are talking." Cass voice was silenced by duct tape. "Better. Now, let's get to it shall we? I'll be gone soon. Your brother's wont know what hit 'em. Yeah Lilith knows, and she isn't quite happy to die, but for out devilish lord...she'd do just about anything..if you know what I mean." He winked__. Bella struggled in his hold. "Knowing your brothers, they will find a way to kill Lilith and it's only a matter of time." Bella shook her head. "No." Bella sneered spitting in his face. _

"Dean, don't you think this is a little weird?" Dean glances at his brother, pointing his gun in the opposite direction. "What do you mean?" Sam looked around the quiet church in caution. "That she's leading us here. This is all too easy. Honestly we found her signature so quick it's hard not to raise red flags."

Dean stopped momentarily giving his brother a _You just might be right _look. As they came to a stop, they decided to split up, going separate ways. Sam peered around the corner seeing a bright light. He looked behind him to catch a glance of Dean but came up short. He took a deep breath and walked into a smaller room. The light started to dim and what was left was a little girl. Sam cocked his head to the side, raising his gun. The girl tsked, turning around. "Sam. Sam. Sam. To what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked in a childlike voice. Her black eyes shining almost. "Lilith." He sneered. "Point one for Sammy boy. Sam do you know just how special you are?" She asked leaning against the stone table of sorts as if having a pleasant conversation. He couldn't help but think of Azazel. Sam didn't answer as he held his gun, aiming. "Doesn't this all make so much sense? You are the one to find me and not Dean? No? Not clicking yet? I know that you know who Dean's body is truly for." Sam stared at Lilith for a moment. "Michael." He breathed, his mind starting to piece things together.

Lilith smiled. "And..with Micheal comes an enemy." She stated, looking at Sam. "Luicifer." Sam closes his eyes momentarily. "It's.." Sam couldn't stomach to finish the sentence. "Yes Sam. You are Lucifer's true vessel. You think you're saving the world but you have no idea this world will be the battlefield. Battlefield of a bloodbath between good and evil. You will destroy everything in your path. Now Miss Bella has a very different destiny." Lilith came closer her voice lowering into a whisper. "She dies..all bloody and it's wonderful. She gets the wonderful treatment of death. You Winchester's live and cheat death all your lives..but that sister of yours will not be so fortunate." Sam clenched his teeth, breathing hard. Lilith suddenly let out a laugh. "I'm just kidding! You should see your face! That girl will cheat death like no other with that Angel of hers. That's one thing I can say is a beautiful thing. Love. It's great isn't it? But it can also be...a ..pain right?"

Sam was suddenly knocked against the wall. "He'll destroy it all. Killing me won't save you. It won't stop him." She winked squeezing her hand into a fist. He let out a pained yell as his insides felt like they were being rearranged. "Sam?!" He could hear Dean's footsteps getting closer. Sam struggled against the wall glaring at Lilith, he paled as she mimicked his voice calling for Dean. "Dean!" It was eerie. Dean entered the room with his gun in hand. "Get the hell away from him." He snapped. Lilith turned around smiling at Dean. "Nice to see you." Dean glanced her over glaring. "You know you're not leaving here right?" Dean asked circling her. "I know." She answered. Sam pursed his lips, his voice suddenly gone.

_Azazel went flying through the wall letting out a laugh. "That's all you got?" Bella stood over him breathing heavy. She grabbed him by the shirt with one hand and landed a punch with the other. "Get. Out. Of. My. Head." She didn't stop till she felt his blood on her hands. Azazel looked up with a bloody smile. "As you wish."_

Time seemed to stop as the bullet raced in slow motion before entering Lilith's body. Her body fell with a thud as the light within her body flickered and dimmed. Sam slid down the wall breathing hard as the lights dimmed, and the flooring shook. "Sam?" Dean rushes forward looking around helping Sam up. "What's going in?" Dean grunted as he held Sam's weight. As they left the room in a rush Sam winced, "Luicifer." Dean looked at Sam with an alarmed look on his face. "You've got to be shitting me."

**AN: That concludes Chapter 6. I'm not sure how I did but that's where it took me. Until next week! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Lucy and Clowns**

Bella gasped as she opened her eyes. Blinking away the blurriness, she could see Cass hovering above her, his face holding concern. "Are you alright?" He asked helping her sit up. "Why did he..? Shit." Bella scooted over sitting on the edge of the bed. "They must've done it.." The two made eye contact and Bella stood running a hand through her hair. "Where's my phone?" She looked around the motel room and a fluttering of wings made her roll her eyes. "Great. Leave me why don't you?" She rummaged through her bag and found it at the bottom. She went to the most recent contact, it being Dean's and hit dial. The phone rang until it went to voicemail. "Dean. It's me. Call me when you get this. That demon.." "Tricked us?" Sam asked. Bella turned seeing her brothers with Castiel. "Yeah." She muttered looking them over hanging up the phone.

"Are you guys hurt?" She asked going over to help Sam sit. "No, just our ego. You're up. How?" Dean asked. Bella gave them a pointed look. "You two. You killed Lilith..which freed me and ..Lucifer." Sam rubbed his neck. "Yeah..about that." Bella narrowed her eyes looking between Dean and Sam. "What?" She asked. They were very reluctant and it made Bella's anxiety spike. "Sam is Lucifer's vessel." Cass stated. Bella shivered once again. The way he says things, even dire things, his voice was emotionless. It was still...intriguing. "So when Michael said Dean made a good vessel...so..Sam..I don't understand." Her eyes blinked away tears. She sucked in a raspy breath. Cass assessed her silently, making his way towards her. "Isabella, your brothers were born for war. To carry out the war between good and evil." She shook her head. "Not happening." She paced in front of them muttering to herself.

"It won't. We're not playing in this game of war. We kick evils ass and that's that." Dean stated going to comfort his sister. "We'll deal with this as it comes but for now we do what do." He murmured kissing her forehead. She sighed nodding holding him close.

**Time Skip**

"In Kentucky there is an old abandoned amusement park. Just two weeks ago, a dead body was found. Coroner says his face was as white as a ghost, lips rosy red and stuck in a smile." Sam read off. Bella furrowed her brow. "That's sounds oddly like a clown." Dean chuckled looking at Sam. "Clowns Sammy." Bella's eyes cut to Sam. "Hold on...are you _still _afraid of clowns?" Sam rolled his eyes. "No..kind of okay?" Bella busted out in a fit of laughter. "What is funny?" Cass asked from the backseat.

Bella looked over shaking her head. "Sam is scared of clowns. He's been scared since he was like 10. Dad took us to a carnival one year and this clown popped up from out of no where to offer Sam cotton candy and Sam just burst into tears." She wheezed. "And pissed his pants." Dean added smirking. Sam groaned. "I thought we'd never bring that up again." Bella snickered. "We didn't, Kentucky did." Cass watched this sibling interaction with indifference. "I do not find that humorous." He stated. All eyes went to him briefly before another round of laughter started. "You will. You will." Bella patted his leg as she turned to look at the window with a smile etched on her face. Cass slowly put his hand on top of hers to just test her reaction.

Her eye twitched but she gripped his hand in her own holding it until they got to their next stop. "Watch the baby." Dean grumbled tiredly sliding into the back seat as Bella got behind the wheel. "Yeah Yeah Dean." She rolled her eyes and after strapping in, got back on the road. Dean was already out in 5 minutes. She looked over at Sam then back at the road. "You okay Sam?" Bella asked. He looked at her confused. "Yea, it's just clowns Bella."

Bella chuckled. "Good, but that's not what I'm talking about and you know it." Sam sighed and glanced back at Dean before turning towards Bella. "I don't know. I..Luicifer's vessel and he's free. Dean and I are supposed to carry out this war against good and evil." Bella listened as he explained things. "I'm not going to let it happen, if I have to kill the bastard I will." She whispered. "You will not survive that battle." Cass stated, his blue eyes glancing at her.

"Better me than them being puppets." She said looking back at him in the rear view. "Then what of me?" Cass asked. "What do you mean? You can go on, help them. That's why you're here." She answered staring at the road. "That is true but my true purpose is by your side." Cass answered staring at her. "How do you know that Castiel? How do you know that's really true?" Cass cocked his head to the side. "Because you are God's gift to me. He said so." Bella sucked in a breath and Sam almost wanted to roll his eyes. "Like a soul mate?" She asked glancing at him. He nodded. "Yes." Bella hummed. "We'll talk more about this later. Sam where do we need to go first? Family or coroners?"

"Hello, I'm Agent Halloway and this is Agent McCarthy." Bella stated showing her badge to the medical examiner. She cleared her throat as Cass held his badge upside down. "Excuse him. He's a little nervous." Bella stated as she turned it right side up. The coroner just gave a slow nod and led them toward the body.

He slowly pulled the sheet from over his head and Bella almost cringed. "Damn." She muttered. The boy's hair was Snow White, face paler than hers, his lips having so much color in them he could've been wearing lipstick, and like Sam said..he was smiling. "Uh doc? Where's his teeth?" Bella asked pointing towards his mouth. He looked confusing checking for himself. "Well damn. It's like they rotted away." Bella hummed and after the coroner left the room for the moment, Bella pulled out the EMF detector. "Nothing." She said putting it back in her pocket. She turned to Cass, "We're going to head down to the scene and see if this clown will show." Bella looked down at the body again covering his face. "Sorry kid." She whispered.

Walking outside, the car wasn't back yet and Bella led Cass to a secluded area. She looked up at him and took his hand. "Alright..do your thing." His eyes twinkled as his lips turned up just a little bit. He pulled her flush against him and Bella felt the world tilt and spin. She slowly opened her eyes and nodded in approval. "Hmm..we could've used an Angel ages ago." Cass ignored her comment focusing on the inside. "Something is inside. Something odd." Bella looked to him and back at the creepy building. "Odd how?" Cass closed his eyes trying to sense whatever the feeling was. "I'm not sure. Do you want to wait for your brothers?" Bella shook her head and walked toward the entrance pulling out the EMF and her gun. It started lighting up like a Christmas tree. "Bingo." She whispered. Cass was next to her instantly as she walked inside, he right behind her. The place was pitch black dark and Bella almost gagged from the smell.

"Jeez." Cass reaches for Bella's flashlight, turning it on. They stop seeing a creature shaking as it munched on something. It was a half naked man, who looked to be in his early 20s. He turned towards them and Bella gasped as it was munching on teeth. It ran up to them at a fast speed knocking them over. Bella's gun slid across the room and the flashlight did the same. "They took my teeth." He wheezed. Bella sat up on her elbows. "Who?" She asked. It skittered around, fading in and out. "Those horrible kids! They torutured me..made me into this." He was suddenly very alive looking as he laid on the floor in front of them both. Apparitions of teenagers tied the man up and told him he was a clown. They pulled his lips back and Bella covered her ears as they ripped out his teeth. They covered him in flour and painted his lips red...with his own blood. "They must die..feel the pain like I did." Bella now knew why Cass said it was odd. This ghost was very different. "These kids didn't do anything to you." It was back in her face as soon as she blinked. "They must pay. Until somebody knows the truth. They are the generation of those that harmed me. I don't want to be this way but _they _made me! They will all die!" He screeched vanishing into thin air. Bella looked to Cass and back into the darkness. "We need to go to the library."

"Alright. Martin Timothy Stewart was killed 50 years ago by a group of teenagers..these teenagers were all brothers. This is from out Mr. Ghost himself. Martin was a weird kid, a nerd, but a good kid. He was going off to college in a few weeks, but who Martin thought we're his friends were his enemies. Now the boys claimed in this article they found him like that but Martin says they killed him. The only reason he's going after the kids is because those are the relatives of the kids that murdered him. That's why their teeth are missing. All of the brothers are in different states except two. Two live right here in this town. One..Jared Munch is..damn. He's dead. Died from a heart attack last year. Okay...that leaves Brian Munch. He's at this address." Bella pointed out. "Great..how do we get him to talk?" "I have an idea." Cass stated.

Brian Munch sat on his couch watching tv. His small hands shoveled popcorn in his mouth as he laughed at something on tv. The tv suddenly shut off and cold air filled the room. "Brian.." His name echoed throughout his home. Brian looked around, his gray eyes widening. "W-who who's there?" Martin appeared in front of Brian, looking as he did the day he died. "You know who I am. Admit it." Brian's hands shook as he stared at Martin. "M-Martin? You're ...you're dead." Martin hissed turning into the form that made him what he was. "No thanks to you..Admit what you did to me..I will haunt you for the rest of your days..I will pull out your teeth so slowly and make you choke on them." Brian was shaking.

"SAY WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" Brian broke down into sobs. "I'm sorry. We killed you! We..we were horrible. J-Jared was a maniac..we-we thought you would live." He cried. "Who killed me? Say it! I will drag you down to hell and torture you till you're nothing but ash." "My brothers and I...I never stopped thinking about that day. We killed you Martin Stewart." Martin grinned turning back into his "normal" self..the state before he was ever killed. He looked younger and happy. "Hope your next few years in hell are bliss." Martin disappeared as a knock came from the front door. Brian sat afraid. "Police! Open the door!" Brain shakily went to the door opening it to see an officer. "Brian Munch? You are under arrest for the murder of Martin Timothy Stewart. You have the right to remain silent..." Bella and her brothers watched from afar as Brian was taken into custody. "We did good." She smiled. Dean nodded. "Yeah..we've never had a compliment ghost before." Sam nodded looking at the scene. "What did they do with the teeth is my question." Everyone shrugged and Dean drove off into the night.

Downstairs in Brian Munch's basement sat a box.

**An: Sory for the long update. I hope this was good. I need another case idea. I'll prolong it next time. **


End file.
